My New Vampiric Life
by bookfanatic34
Summary: After, helping Rose Hathaway, the Alchemist weren't happy with Sydney. Fearing that the Alchemist are going to send her to a re-education center, is Sydney's last thought, before her car is in midair, the only thing that she remembers from that night is a pair of red eyes. How will this change the Sydrian moments, if Sydney is a vampire? This is Bloodlines with a Twilight bite ;)
1. Prologue

**All rights go to Richelle Mead and Stephenie Meyer.**

**Prologue**

Golden wavy hair, beautiful yet peculiar golden eyes and a perfect figure were what other people saw when I walked down the street. It was so different from the monster I saw in the mirror. The monster that took life away from other people. The one that caused grief to their families. Fortunately for the humans I had been "raised" in the Cullen's vegetarian ways. The Cullens didn't follow the traditional way of vampire feeding. Instead of drinking blood from humans we drank it from animals. Many of our kind have asked us, why do we curve our appetite?

Our answer to that is we don't want to be monsters. Carlisle thinks we can even go to heaven I disagree with him. We are unnatural evil beings, who do not deserve to walk on this earth. From our family Rosalie is the only one that comes the closest to agreeing with me. She at least has Emmett and ever since Bella had Reneesme she has come to accept herself more.

I have no one, having being raised as an alchemist in my mortal life, my life has been to always fear the unnatural. I had been raised to hate moroi and specially strigoi, since they were the most evil of the two. Dhamphirs we totally detested since they represent the union of a human and a moroi. No matter if they had been a conception of a moroi man and a dhampir woman they were still tainted since they had moroi blood in them. That was why I didn't totally loved Reneesme. In fact Edwards cold stares didn't help since he knew what I thought of his precious daughter. A devil's spawn. I am new in my new life barely a year.

Fortunately for the humans and my nonexistent soul I could easily control my thirst if I even had any. Carlisle theory on this was that since I hate the moroi and strigoi's ways I could control it. Other than controlling my thirst I could control the elements this I didn't know why since the moroi could do this too and I hate their magic. Fortunately instead of being out of control and igniting something on fire in my anger I had been trained by Benjamin from the Egyptian coven who could also control the elements. I could also sprout wings from my back. none of the Cullens knew about this not even Edward. I knew this would label me as a freak even in any kind of vampire standards. Well anyway back on track, I have barely been a vampire a year ,but I know I want to head back to my family. They live in a sunny climate.

I had feared that I couldn't do this since the whole this kind of vampires sparkled in the sunlight thing but I discovered by accident that I didn't sparkle nor did I weaken. Carlisle theory is again is be the most humanly normal as I can, and still be a vampire which is why I had to drink blood at least once a month. This pains Jasper since he has to drink at least once in a week to be safe to humans. I had been turned by a vampire that I don't know, wanted to end my life or something. This had happened after I had helped Rose regain her freedom and my charges being lifted for helping a dhamphir.

I also had to return since Alice told me that there was a chance that Father was going to substitute me as the alchemist in my family and Zoe was going to take my place. Believe me I didn't want this job but I also didn't want my sister having the alchemist life. This is why I was going home now and preparing for the new assignment that the alchemist had for me. Originally Alice had told me that they had wanted Zoe-but I will not allow that specially since Keith had requested her. Lets just say that I didn't get along with Keith. In the beginning it was just because he acted like he was the greatest thing.

It was after he raped my older sister Carly that I had started to truly hate him even going far enough that I had requested Abe Mazur help to teach him a lesson. Which resulted in Keith loosing an eye and me helping Rose. I would not let Zoe be near him no matter what I had to do. Which is why Alice had seen me going to Palm Springs instead of Zoe. To start a new phase in my life hopefully one that was not filled with surprises. Unfortunately life had other plans for me.

**Review Please, tell me what you think!**


	2. My Soul Theory

**I do not own Twilight or Bloodlines. All rights go to Richelle Mead and Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 1

I arrived home Sunday having departed from Forks on Saturday. To say that my father was suspicious of my sudden arrival after no one knowing where I was for almost half a year was a big understanding. Don't get me wrong I had checked in at least once a week, for I knew it was a matter of time before they would try to assign Zoe in as the new alchemist of the family.

My excuse for being away was that I had to renew my beliefs and that being alone would help. My father being the perfect alchemist he was suggested a re-education center. He looked pained when he said it but I knew it wasn't because he cared for me but because of the humiliation it would cause the family if I did go. Having someone in the family that cared at least a little bit for a Moroi, or dhamphir was a shame. Now that I think about it I think I would have preferred listening to him than being what I am now. No strike that, if I had accepted to go, then I would been a controlled person. One without thoughts of their own. Being a vampire at least you could still think on your own.

I definitely could still remember the day I had been changed. Even though it was fuzzy being that they were human memories and I couldn't see as good as I can now. It had been a Wednesday, I had been driving home after my last interrogation with the alchemist. They had let me go because they knew I was not going to tell them anything more and there was nothing else to do. But I knew they were still suspicious of me and that I wasn't off the hook.

I was thinking of what to expect from my father when I got home when all of the sudden I see a flash going across the road. I was scared initially because I was the only one on the road being that it was secluded and a back road. I knew that if I screamed no one would hear me. The second reason that I was scared was because it was nighttime and it was usually the time when strigoi fed.

~Flashback~

-5 months, and 13 days ago-

_ After the flash I saw I floored the pedal trying to put as much distance as I could between whatever it was and me. The next thing I feel is a jolt in the car and I see all of the trees upside down. I didn't know what was happening. I think I was unconscious for a few seconds because the next thing I knew was pain all around me but specially in my head. I groaned as I opened my eyes and I realized that my car was upside down. I tried to open my door but it was stuck. So using my foot I broke through the window. As I was getting out of the car I knew that I had luckily not broken anything. The worst I could have was a concussion. _

_ When I fully got out of the car I saw a man standing next to a tree. The most I remember of that man is blood red eyes-at least I think he was man, I just felt a hunch that told me he was. At first I didn't know what he was since strigoi only have a red ring around their original eye color. Instead this man had a full red color eye. I later learned that this signified a vampire that fed on human blood altogether different from the Cullens. _

_ I remember bits and flashes of the rest of that night. A jolt as he threw me across the road and pain as I fell on a tree. The bark scraping across my back and twigs scratching my face. As I fell from the tree I landed wrong on my ankle and I knew I had broken it. The man came toward me faster than I knew a strigoi could move. Since I had seen some in action when I was helping Rose and Dimitri get answers. I felt terror overpower my pain. Not agreeing with some of the alchemist beliefs didn't mean that I wanted to get my blood sucked out of me or worse get turned into one of them. Unfortunately that was what he got in mind._

After that I knew no more and I had woken up in the Cullen house in Forks, Washington. They had said that Alice had a vision and that they went to get me while still changing. Fortunately for me, or from what Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper told me, I didn't suffer the pain of the change. Alice didn't experience it either but she had so much sedatives in her system for years. I didn't so everyone was confused why I didn't experience the pain. Don't get me wrong I wasn't complaining but I still wanted to learn why. After they had explained to me about vampires and I told them about my world. I could tell them because they knew about our world. Living three hundred years you get to learn stuff.

Since no one had told Bella and I could talk about it to her I also learned that my lily tattoo didn't work anymore. Rosalie had taken me hunting since she agreed the most with my beliefs. About this thing that Bella called living was actually hell. Being frozen like this forever, having no children, and feeding off animals. At first I refused to drink since I didn't want to fuel the monster. Then I started to think about Zoe. About what would happen to her if I didn't return. The thought that she would become the family's alchemist gave me a new reason to live and drove off the thoughts of killing or having someone killing me.

Having control or not over what I am, did nothing for those three deer and mountain lion. When I got back I told the Cullens about my new goal. To go back to my new life. That was when Edward shattered my dreams. By telling me that I couldn't since I used to live in a sunny area which would make me sparkle. I looked to Rosalie for confirmation and was shattered once more when she gave me a sad, pitiful smile and a nod. Then something happened that made me like Jasper, no matter if he looked intimidating with his scars.

He said, "Edward, you don't know maybe she won't sparkle. So far she hasn't shown normal characteristics of a vampire. No red eyes-," it was true I had mostly the same eye color like I did when I was...human. "-No uncontrollable thirst. Maybe because of her past she has a gift that hides what she is." I could tell that the other Cullens thought he had a point and were pondering on what he had said. Then a beam of sunlight poked through the trees and Alice said, "Try it," she said it with a smile which gave me the encouragement I needed.

All of us filed out of the house. I closed my eyes and went under it. I could feel the heat and I heard the gasps from the others. I finally had the courage to open my eyes and I looked down to nothing. When I say nothing I meant that I wasn't sparkling not that I had become invisible. I looked up and smiled at the Cullens happy that I could go back to my normal life. Not knowing that the one who changed me was also smiling down at me from a cliff in the distance. Not knowing that his smile was a cruel one.

As the days passed by I learned new stuff about vampires, and I had new theories. The most important theory that I had come up with was the one about restoration and to an extent if our souls could be saved. I wanted to prove the alchemist wrong and see if I could still go to heaven. I had told the Cullens about how Dimitri and Sonya had been restored from being strigoi. We didn't know if they could go back to being humans. Rosalie was the one who wanted the most to be restored. I didn't like that I had to crush her hopes. Since there was no hope that the spirit charmed stake could penetrate our cold marble skin.

See strigoi had a red rimmed eye but they had their old eye color. Have you ever heard that your eyes are windows to your soul? It was the same case here. Strigoi still had their soul but it was put on hold, if you please. While our eyes were completely red or in our case gold. Which indicated that our souls were concealed. One of the positive sides of being this type of vampire is that we can still make decisions between good and evil. While strigoi can't, the sad part is that most of our population preferred to drink human blood.

~End of Flashback~

I knocked on the wooden door and waited as I heard heavy footsteps come from the my father's study. I had wished for my mom to open the door but oh well I had to face him at some point. I waited as he finally arrived and for him to open the door. All the while I had checked my clothes. Khakis, a white color formal shirt were okay to my dad. My hair was straightened to perfection and now for the judge. My father was the ultimate test to see if I passed into my old life. I saw as he opened the door, and watched as his eyes widen as he looked at me. Taking in my appearance and seeing the old hard glint in his eyes. I gave a small mental sigh of relief I had passed.

**Review please! Tell me if I am doing something right with this story.**


	3. A Cold Father

**Chapter 2**

**All rights go to Richelle mead and Stephenie Meyer.**

"Sydney, It was time you arrived," Was my father's cold way of greeting. Hey, it could have been worse. He could have slammed the door in my face or accused me of being a creature of the night. Thankfully it was neither of those. Behind my father was my mother, and I knew it was going to be alright. If my father was the judge then my mother was my defender. I was never happier to see someone in my life.

I sidestepped my father and went to hug my mother. "Oh Sydney! I am so happy to see you!" My mother exclaimed, which made me feel guilty. She continued to speak, "I mean just look at you, you changed so much." Oh oh, I mean sure I had changed even more than what she imagined. When she finally let go of me she said with a puzzled tone, " I remember that you were always warm, now you are cold."

I gave her a smile and a small shrug. Then Zoe entered and she also hugged me. "Sydney, I am so glad to see you again." I smiled down at her after all she was the reason I was here. After my warm welcoming from my sister and my mother and father's usual one we went to eat. Well they did, I just hid my food and pretended to eat. When they finally finished eating. We usually didn't take time eating since my father's cold stares drove us away.

We all went up to our rooms to sleep. Well they did, I just mulled over things. At least I had thought that they had gone to sleep. No wonder my father had seemed kind of relieved that I had arrived. Late into the night almost midnight. I heard the door being opened and four people stepping into the house. To human ears they wouldn't have been able to hear but I could. I could also hear their hushed conversation. They were talking about an assignment, they were also asking my father if they had the girl they had asked for. I froze when they asked that, for my father had said yes and that he would bring her down.

My non beating heart filled with dread when he went to Zoe's room. I held my breath when he stopped outside but didn't go in. Instead he came my way and opened my door. I had started to fake being sleep so I wouldn't arouse suspicion. He put a hand over my moth and shook me. I noticed his flinch when he touched my skin, I must be really cold to him. I thought it was time for me to "wake up" so I opened my eyes to see my father's cold gaze.

"Sydney, get dressed and make yourself presentable quickly and quietly. Meet me downstairs in the study." he said in a hushed whisper. I jumped out of bed, "And remember not to wake your mother." With that he walked to the door and I heard his footsteps retreat into the study. It took me less than a minute to make me presentable but I took another minute. I didn't want to arouse suspicion since I usually took eight to do it.

As I was changing I thought more of what this situation could be. Alice couldn't have been able to warn me since I think my father hadn't known about this until today. Was I going to re-education center and they were going to get Zoe to replace me? A re-education center was a place where the ones that grew too close to vampires were dragged to. Once the thought of going to a re-education center would have scared but I knew that I could get out..somehow. No what worried me now was that Zoe was going to become one of them.

I would do whatever it takes for Zoe never to become one. I had once thought that being an alchemist was the greatest thing in the world. It was also a way that my father could have been proud of me. But then I realized dhamphirs aren't that bad and for the second thing well that wasn't possible. As I arrived in the living room and saw the study's door slightly ajar so I took that as an invitation and went inside.

I immediately saw my father, who gave me a nod which meant his approval. There was three other alchemist I didn't know and the formidable alchemist Donna Stanton. "Sydney," my father drew my attention to him, "I believe you know Donna Stanton." She stood near the window with an air of confidence that came from the job. She gave me a nod and resumed staring out the window. I knew Stanton from the time I had helped Rose. So not on the best conditions, specially since it was my fault that we had been "trapped" by dhamphirs and moroi.

The other three alchemist who were all male were introduce to me as Barnes, Michaelson and Horowitz. All of the Alchemist of course looked professional. After the introductions Stanton looked to my father and asked him, "I thought that they had requested your younger daughter." Yes! My sister apparently wasn't going to get dragged into the alchemist trade. With a nod that said she was right my father answered her, "You are right of course, but Zoe doesn't have the experience needed for this task. She has only had the most basic training."

Barnes looked like he was about to protest when I heard a car come down the road and then the others also heard a car door slam. To which Michaelson said, "Ah the others are here, I will go ahead and let them in." He went out the door and came back with not others but other, and that other was not one I had wanted to see. Keith Darnell. Keith had blond hair a shade lighter than mine and was about five years older than me. It was also full of gel in a way I think he believed to be cool.

He also wore the mark of my revenge for what he had done to my sister. His blue eyes were an unattractive shade of blue. One being made of glass. He disgusted me, but my father who barely looked at his own daughters. Practically glowed when he saw him, Michaelson then introduced him to the other alchemist. "This is Keith Darnell, he is the one stationed at the place where the assignment is going to place in."

"Tom Darnell's son?" Barnes asked. Tom Darnell was a prodigy amongst the alchemist. Keith looked toward him, smiled, and said "The one and only." Ugh he totally disgusted me. I grew even more disgusted when after looking around the room he spotted me and slowly took me in. I could feel his gaze grazing my body, like he was undressing me with his eyes, utterly disgusting. I mean I knew that being a vampire had given me new looks but come on.

I do not know how my father could let him look at me like that. Thankfully it was Stanton who saved Keith. I say save because I was about to punch his face in, she cleared her throat which drew his attention from me to her. I threw her a grateful look and she seemed to get it. "Jared, I had requested Zoe." Keith was looking at my dad when he said this.

"I know Keith but you have to admit that Sydney has had more training and she has real-world experience." My dad even had the decency to look embarrassed as if scared to get chastised!

Stanton was the one who almost broke my boat when she said, "A little too much real-world experience, if memory serves." What surprised me was when Keith spoke up for me. "You are right, Jared it seems Sydney is better for this job," completely ignoring Stanton.

Barnes was beginning to open his mouth , when he was again interrupted. I was grateful because from how he looked at me, with suspicion he wasn't going to say nice things about me. Well I felt grateful until Keith clapped his hands together, and said, "Well, I think we better get going the Moroi queen's sister is bound to arrive in a few hours and we still have to set up things." I was about to ask about this assignment again since I practically knew nothing. But probably seeing my confusion Keith said, "Don't worry I will feel you in the way there." I only gave a nod and started going up the stairs. Thankfully I didn't have to pack much. I just realized that I since I didn't know where I was going I didn't know what to pack.

Oh well I will get some of everything and with the Alchemist budget I could get new clothes. When I came downstairs I was greeted with my father's cold stare. He nodded in the direction of the kitchen and began to walk toward it. Sigh, I could feel the beginning of a warm goodbye. Note the sarcasm. He only said, "I trust you enough not to mess this up. Do not make me regret this. Do you understand?" I feel like I was in the military. "Yes, sir," I said I started to go outside. Hopefully, I would have the opportunity to talk to my mother and sister later, and with that note I got on the car. And drove away with a rapist, toward my new life. Yep, life was just peachy.


	4. One of a kind

**All rights go to Richelle Mead and Stephenie Meyer. Cookies to all who review, and reviewed!**

**Chapter 3**

The car ride with Keith could only be described as uncomfortable. He had briefed me in on the assignment. "You know how the moroi government elected their girl queen?" He said this with a snicker. Promptly indicating what he thought of the moroi government. "Yeah," I told him. "Well, apparently some of the moroi didn't like it." We turned into the exit indicating that we were going to exit 63. "So, anyway the moroi don't like her and they are trying to get Vasilia off the throne." I started to stare out the window talking about Vasilia made me remember Rose. If maybe I hadn't helped Rose. I won't be what I am now. Since I wouldn't have been on that road, but it was just a possibility. Since, after all my changing could have been intentional and not random.

I tuned again to what Keith was saying after something he said caught my interest, "-and the only way to do that is to eliminate the only family she has, Jillian Mastrano." I couldn't help my sharp intake of breath. He turned to look a me with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't help it, she was fifteen the same as Zoe. Moroi or not, how sick could a person be to kill a child, just because you are unhappy with the government. "Did Jillian get hurt?" I asked him. I remember Jill from my adventures with Rose, slim and tall like all moroi. With big, pale green eyes and a nervous excitement around her.

"That is what is unclear, which frustrates us. They only reported an attack, but not the extent of it." He looked at me with a sharp gaze when he said the next thing. "Which brings us back to you. Your mission in Palm Springs, which is where the assignment is going to take place, is to protect Jillian Mastrano." Protect her? More like hiding her, since I am sure she had her own personal guardian. But I am sure my strength will come in handy if she was to be attacked.

"You will be a student along with her in the High school there. Of course, you will have to pass off as a senior. I am the one you will have to give a report to." He said the last part with satisfaction. Probably pleased that he was in a higher rank than me. "Who else is going to be with her?" I asked this because, surely they weren't going to confide the moroi queen's sister to me alone. "Um, I believe it is going to be Jillian, her guardian, and some other moroi. They thought was irrelevant to bring." He again rolled his eyes indicating that he thought it was ridiculous. "We told them that the less the better, but oh, well." He shrugged his shoulders.

The talk ended there. He told me that we were going to get me a car first, check in to a hotel. Then in the morning we were to go meet them at Clarence's house. Clarence was an old moroi man, we were going to go to that had an accessible feeder. According to Keith he was a moroi who didn't get along with the government. Thus making him the best man to go to. Though of course he wouldn't know Jillian's real identity. After we got my car. Which I am proud to be the new owner of a brown station wagon.

I named her Latte, hoping that my favorite drink when I was human was going to transfer to the car. Hopefully, it will also become an attachment to my humanity. When we finally got out of the dealership we went to get me my new identity. In less than thirty minutes I had become Sydney Katherine Melrose from South Dakota.

I had picked South Dakota because it was one of the few places in the United States I hadn't seen, and Mount Rushmore looked good on my license. We had also concluded that Palm Springs didn't see many if at all cars from there. Not saying that there was anything wrong with license, if there was one thing with the alchemist is that we like to be through. After I became a Melrose and we had arrived in Palm Springs. It was time for "sleeping."

Keith, of course offered his apartment, but of course I refused. Instead I told him that I would sleep at a hotel. After following him to his apartment to see where it was located. I went hunting, knowing that I won't have much time to feed if I was supposed to be around them all the time. After taking down a bobcat, and a black bear I was satisfied. After that I just went back to the hotel, after checking my clothes for any stains, indicating what I had been doing earlier. Yes, I can easily control my thirst, but when I go hunting. I let myself go, and nothing can hold me back. That is why I always check to see if a human is around, because I know have no control of my thirst then.

In the morning I called Keith to tell him that I would meet him over at the Donahue place, Donahue was the last name of Clarence. During the car ride there I remembered my phone call with my mom last night..

_"Sydney, honey, how are you?" I felt guilty for not calling her earlier, but I had just arrived from hunting. "Mom, I am fine don't worry." A few seconds of silence passed through the phone, when I thought I was going to speak again. She said, "How dare they take you away, without me knowing?" Uh-uh she was pissed. "- I mean I get it you are also your father's daughter, but you are not their daughter. I-I-I mean I am just furious that they will take you away when I didn't have a say in it." Another tense silence, "Mom, my father didn't know all the details either-" I didn't know how to make things better. I had to too, since if my parents got into an argument. That would mean an unpleasant time for Zoe, and my mom. "Don't even get me started on your father, I hate him sometimes, not even mentioning the alchemist." _

After that confession and me trying to calm her down. Even going as far at to say that I was still in the U.S we hung up. My internal debate had to come to an end when I arrived to the Donahue residence. Let's see everything from the Donahue residence screamed out creepy haunted manor from a horror movie. I had to wait a fully five minutes for Keith. After exchanging polite greetings, that almost won't come out of my throat. We walked up to the front door, I had to smirk when I saw Keith heavily gulp. I wonder how many moroi he has seen if any.

When we finally arrived to the front door, and I have to say that we looked stylish, with our formal Alchemist attire. What with my brown skirt, tights, and a cap-sleeved blouse scattered with tan flowers, and Keith's khaki pants, navy silk tie, and white button-up shirt we kind of match. Though of course what with the heat, Keith had worn a short-sleeved shirt, and I had to say that it didn't work. Thankfully one of the good things about being what I am, I didn't get hot, or cold for that matter. I looked toward Keith, and raised my eyebrow. He gave a tense nod, as I was about to knock, the door opened.

The guy who opened the door, looked as though he was going for a smoke, since he had a cigarette and a lighter in his hands. "So, are you guys here to convert me or sell me siding?" The guy was undoubtedly moroi. He appeared to be a little older than me. With dark brown hair, that looked painstakingly styled to look messy, and unlike Keith this guy made it look good. He was pale, and had a tall, lean build. Emerald eyes studied us from a very handsome face. Which could only be described as it had belong to one of those sculptures,classical artist, which were my favorite sculpted. He was beautiful enough to be compared to Edward, if he didn't surpassed Edward. And Edward was the most beautiful male Cullen. He was- whoa, Sydney you are talking about a moroi here.

When I realized that I stopped, this abrupt change in my mind because he gave me a weird look, and I tried not to look offended when he scrunched up his nose. I mean I don's smell bad, for God's sake I showered this morning! Speaking of smell, this guy had a very, very nice scent. It was almost mouthwatering, that sounds creepy doesn't it? I regained my posture enough to hold out my hand, and say "Mr. Ivashkov, it's nice to see you again." He shook my hand, and flinched a little probably unprepared for the temperature of my skin. Meanwhile, probably trying to remember me. "I know you. How do I know you?" Now that I think about it I hadn't properly met him. "We ran into each other at your court." Recognition lit his eyes, "Right, the Alchemist, Sydney Sage correct?" I was surprised he remembered, since after all it was hassle, when we ran into each other. I nodded trying not to react to the fact that he recognized me, "Yes, and this is my colleague, Keith Darnell. Keith meet Adrian Ivashkov."

Adrian extended out his hand, but Keith didn't shake. I think it was because he was staring open-mouthed at Adrian. Imagine, what would he look like if he was alone. That image was permanently burned into my mind. I might have been like him once, but they didn't scare me anymore. But that doesn't mean that I like them. I still think of them as abominations. Adrian didn't seem fazed by this, instead he opened the door wider to let us in. "Come in, they have been waiting for you." Then on a side note to Keith he said, "I promise we won't drain you, after all we just ate." He had sounded ominous and I had to admit it was funny considering it might have been true. Keith had been white before, and now he looked almost as white as me.

Adrian must have seen my amusement for he threw me a smile, and let me tell you it was one nice smile. I almost smiled back a him, but I had to act at least as cold like my father. Well, never mind, not that cold. We went inside, and it seemed that Adrian had forgotten about his earlier plans to smoke. For he had begun to follow us inside. We passed the hall to get to the room they were waiting us in, before we entered though I let Keith mentally prepare himself first. After about 15 seconds, by which I had smelled four persons in there. Unfortunately, one was the extravagant scent of Abe Mazur.

Adrian again opened the door for us, he sent a teasing frightening look toward Keith, and sent me a kind smile. Not only was he good looking, but he was also kind. I wonder what else he has- Stop Sydney remember he is a moroi. When we entered the room, the others' gazes immediately turned towards us. I froze when they turned to my direction, since I had walked a little ways to the right. I froze eve more when they sniffed the air, and sent me confused gazes. No way would they have found something wrong with my scent, I was disguising it, after all. I unfroze when Abe came my way and said, "Miss Sage, can I just say that your scent is rather one of a kind."

Beside me Keith gulped loudly. I didn't know what game Abe was playing this time but I was not liking it one bit.

**Review please! Next chapter is gong to include some of Adrian's p.o.v including what he thought of Sydney when he saw her for the first time. **


	5. Awkward

**All rights go to Richelle Mead and Stephenie Meyer! Thank you all for your reviews! and to Guest you will find out in this chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

_Previously..._

_ No way would they have found something wrong with my scent, I was disguising it, after all. I unfroze when Abe came my way and said, "Miss Sage, can I just say that your scent is rather one of a kind." Beside me Keith gulped loudly. I didn't know what game Abe was playing this time but I was not liking it one bit._

"What do you mean, Mr. Mazur?" I asked him wearily. He stopped in front of me and raised an eyebrow when he saw that Adrian had followed his movements and was now standing next to me, hopefully giving me support and was not going to help Abe do what ever he wanted to do with me. Unfortunately, for Abe he didn't know that I could probably take him down.

"It's just that I have never smelled a scent like yours, and seeing the others reaction I bet they haven't either." When he mentioned the others was when I finally noticed them for real. I knew that they were four others in this room I just didn't know who. There was an elderly man there, with clouded gray eyes, thinning gray hair, and a big white mustache, my guess was that he was our host, Clarence Donahue. There was another Moroi I didn't know, he had Clarence's gray eyes though his were unclouded and he had curly black hair. In total, he was easy on the eyes. _Not like Adrian, though, _okay it was official, I am annoying myself.

The other two I recognized. One was Jill Mastrano, the one I was here to help hide, the other one was a male dhamphir, one who like Adrian I only knew from a distance, Eddie Castile. I was sure that he was the dhamphir that was sent to protect Jill. Not because he was the only dhamphir there but because of the protective way he surrounded Jill. His sharp gaze was always on alert since I stepped in here, and I was sure before that too.

I turned to Abe again and asked, "What do I smell like to you, Mr. Mazur?" He scrutinized me under hooded eye lids, "Please, you know you can call me Abe, and as for your question well it is very pleasant. Though there is an edge to it, that warns me that you are dangerous?" The last part was part statement, part question. With the most convincing facade I could master I told him, "It must be the lily," touching the golden tattoo upon my face. I knew that before my change, I had needed a touch up, but against my pale white cheek it looked at its strongest peak. He narrowed his eyes at me trying to detect any kind of insincerity in my statement, finding none. He turned around and started to walk to Jill and Eddie saying, "perhaps." The others seemed like they bought it, how I don't know since I was sure that I didn't smell like Keith as long as it rocked their boat I was okay. But I knew Abe didn't buy it, he was too perceiving.

I walked to Clarence and started to introduce myself, Keith and Adrian stayed where they were. I mustered a smile, held out my hand to let the old Moroi shake it, "Mr. Donahue it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Sydney Sage." Clarence smiled, he was one of the few Moroi that didn't hide his fangs I tried not to flinch, and clasped my hand in his wrinkled one. Clarence was the one who flinched when he came in contact with my skin, his brow furrowed and he said, "So cold, why is your hand so cold?"

I pulled my hand out of his grasp and shrugged. Next to him was the Moroi who had his eyes, he was scrutinizing me probably due to what Clarence had said. "I am Lee Donahue," he said, extending his hand. I introduced Keith and myself since apparently Keith wasn't going to introduce himself. He like Clarence flinched at the temperature of my skin but thankfully didn't say anything. Keith was finally brought out of his stupor, of being overwhelmed by the number of Moroi in the room, to say, "Donahue?" glancing between the two of them, "are you related?"

Lee didn't even look at Keith instead he was staring at the lily in my cheek, "father and son." He seemed to notice my discomfort from his staring, since he lifted his gaze from the lily to my eyes with apologetic eyes said, "I am sorry it's just that I never seen an alchemist before, I heard about what your tattoos can do." I gave him a curt nod, indicating that I understood. I then turned to where Jill and Eddie were sitting on the couch, "Sydney, it's nice to see you again" Jill said happily, "It's nice to see you, too." and it was true. Jill was one of those persons that you can easily like. Jill like all Moroi was ultra-slim, something that when I was mortal I had wanted to achieve. She had green eyes and long light-brown, curly hair.

Eddie Castile, from his seat next to her, watched our whole interaction. When I turned in his direction I saw that he had a guarded look in his eyes. I guess Abe's comment about me being dangerous had gotten to him, or he had also drawn the same conclusion. He should know that I wasn't going to harm Jill I thought a bit harshly. _Sydney_ _calm down, it is natural he doesn't know you. He is doing his job. _My consolations weren't helping I mean I am not a monst- Oh wait yes I am.

Eddie looked human, meaning he wasn't abnormally pale and slim. He had an athletic body and a face that indicated long days in the sun. His hair was sandy brown and he had hazel eyes. We shook hands, he didn't flinch at the coldness of my skin, Clarence and Lee's reaction probably prepared him for it or he had touched someone as cold as me. The latter was the most probable after all I am sure that Eddie has touched Strigoi before. Strigoi's body temperature was like mine, except my kind was a few degrees colder. Not even a dhamphir could detect the difference only a vampire like me can.

Eddie like I said earlier hadn't flinched but he did say, "You are right, Mr. Donahue Sydney's skin is cold." He sounded suspicious probably because of what I said earlier about my skin temperature being like a Strigoi's to him. I had to think fast, so that their suspicions will dwindle. Not five seconds later, I got it "It's just that I have a disease, that doesn't my blood to function correctly leaving me with a cold body temperature." I put enough sadness and what Bella would call "dazzling" to make them pity me.

It worked Eddie's sharp gaze soften, normally I don't want people to pity me but I guess there is an exception to everything. Surprisingly Adrian looked the less convinced, not saying he was gullible rather that he seemed to approve of me the most. Even Jill had her eyes mirror the doubts inside of her. It didn't matter for he didn't say anything but Abe did. Big surprise there. "Correct me if I am wrong, but I thought that the Moroi blood in your tattoo provided you a long, healthy life?" Abe inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, well Moroi blood can't do everything now can it?" I retaliated. There was a tense silence, Keith's mouth was gaping open. Lee, Clarence, Eddie and Jill stood still, while Adrian had stopped midway of serving himself some kind of alcoholic drink, glass in hand. I guess they hadn't expected my tone to sound so sharp or to respond at all and that is how everything was when Rose came barging in stake in hand.

(A/N: I thought about ending it here but lucky you, I didn't)

"Eddie what's going on? Don't you smell that?" Rose asked him. He nodded as her brow furrowed, "Then why aren't you doing anything?" He inclined his head in my direction and other than that he stayed silent. Rose turned in my direction confusion written all over her face. That is until she saw me, she went from a a bright grin to confusion again in a matter of seconds. She walked in my direction with her usual confidence that gained all the attention in the room. From the corner of my eye I saw Adrian resume pouring himself a drink.

As she walked to me she holstered her stake. At first I thought she was going to hug me. I panicked, friend or not she was still a creature of the night. That wasn't the case though, instead of hugging me, she took my shoulders under her hands and pulled me close. I stood rock still when she sniffed me. When she finally stopped, I was too shock to do anything. Everyone else seemed to be too since they didn't say anything. I saw as Keith's eyes overpowered with fear, pale as a sheet, in fact he seemed as pale as me.

When she stopped sniffing me, she started to walk around me, studying me under her sharp gaze as if I was some kind of bug under a microscope. "Rose I know I'm hot but please try to keep your staring to a minimum," I told her. Adrian who had been taken a swig of his drink, spewed it out when he heard this. When Rose was distracted I slipped from where I was and onto the couch opposite Eddie and Jill, but remained distant from the place Keith was sitting in.

Rose seemed to sense the discomfort behind my comment because she immediately came to apologize to me, "I am so sorry Sydney," she said an apologetic smile in place, "I wasn't thinking." I noticed that Adrian and Abe slipped out of the room. Nobody else seemed to notice them. _I guess no one else is as aware of Adrian as you are_, my inner self thought slyly. "If only you realized how you smell like," she had a thoughtful look in her face, "It draws you in but there is something that there that says to keep out." Eddie, Jill, and Lee, who I almost forgotten by this point, were nodding their heads. I guess it was a better explanation than Abe's, "It smells to me like a meadow of lilies, and sunshine."

She was shaking her head probably at herself at her inability to come up with the perfect words to describe how I smell. To some extent I understood her, I mean the kind of vampire I am draw our prey with our scent. Something we didn't need since we could easily overpower our prey with our strength and speed. To make it more unfair, some vampires had gifts that they could use to their advantage to get their prey.

Well, anyway back to my scent, to a normal human I would only smell intoxicatingly good but because of the heightened senses of both Moroi and Dhamphir alike they also smelled my dangerous side. Meaning that they smell some of the venom that coursed through my veins instead of blood. But ti was still awkward to have Rose smell me, understanding to some extent or not, so I declared that I needed to get some "fresh air". Though I knew that they knew that wasn't really the reason and so I left Keith with four Moroi and a two Dhamphirs.

I had not been out of the house for more than a minute when I heard Abe's voice. I was going to leave him alone in his conversation with who I assume was Adrian when I heard my name. I just couldn't resist, so I slipped unnoticed closer to them to hear the end of what he was saying, "-I know she is hiding something vitally important and it will be your job to find out." Well, well Zmey was trying to find out information about yours truly. He abruptly stopped what he was going to begin saying, I don't know why since I hadn't heard anything and I hadn't made any noise myself.

In a hushed whisper, Adrian said, "Shh, someone is near." Adrian? Oh, crap I had forgotten, Adrian is one of the few registered spirit users in the alchemist files, and spirit users could sense auras! I wasn't one to curse but if I did I had a word in my mind perfect for this situation, and it was closely related to crap.

**I know I promised a chapter with some of Adrian's point of view but I decided to do that in the next chapter, so you will have more of Adrian. Anyhow, review! Good, bad? Here is a simple equation for yall reviews=updates. Solve it! Adios**


	6. Golden Eyes

**All rights go to Richelle Mead and Stephenie Meyer! Thank you all for your reviews! To lu I am going to mostly follow the bloodlines plot but with my own twist, and Adrian will find out probably in the next 4ish chapters. To la the Volturi do exist as for those particular scenes I have them already worked out. I think you would be surprised by what happens. Now for the first time ever, Adrian's point of view!**

**Chapter 5 **

_Adrian's Point of View_

Clarence had just told me to help myself to anything I wanted from his liquor cabinet. I, of course, being the nice person I am didn't refuse the old Moroi's invitation. Jill was talking to Eddie about the new school they were going to and I couldn't help but be glad that I didn't go to school anymore. It wasn't that I was extremely dumb, just that I didn't see the point of school. While I was mulling over the cons of school life, notice that I didn't say pros, Rose came in.

I had sensed her even before she stepped into the room, her aura one of a kind a deep, clear red indicating her energetic and passionate characteristics. Which was why I had fallen in love with her, now that I think about it, her aura isn't one of a kind, because Dimitri's was the same, meaning that they were soul mates. I just didn't want to see it.

Enough of the sad stuff, even if I didn't want to, I listened in to the conversation that Rose and Clarence were having. "Mr. Donahue I checked your gates and everything seems to be in order, there are no weak spots." She said, with a tender expression upon her face, Lee, the son of Clarence, was apparently also listening. For he walked over to her and said in a hushed whisper, so the old Moroi couldn't hear him, "I am sorry, he is a little on the...protective side ever since Tamara, my cousin, was killed." She nodded in understanding and turned her head back to the old Moroi when he began to speak again, "Could you check the locks too, please?" Rose wavered for a second but finally nodded and left the room.

Three shots of vodka later I was still antsy so I decided to go for a smoke before the alchemist got here. I wasn't paying any attention to what was on the other side of the door, I was only concentrated on the pack of cigarettes and lighter on my hands, so I was surprised when I saw two persons on the doorstep. One was a guy who looked like he was about to have a heat stroke with his khaki pants, a short-sleeved, white button-up shirt and a navy silk tie. He also looked like used too much gel on his hair, which made it look ridiculous. His aura was a dark murky pink signaling his dishonest nature.

It was while examining another person's aura when I noticed the glow of her aura. It was yellow meaning she was smart and analytic but what stood out were the bright purple flashes here and there throughout her aura. She was wearing brown skirt, tights, and a cap-sleeved blouse scattered with tan flowers, this would probably look boring and dull in another person but she made it look good. She was a blonde, she was pale, and she was extremely beautiful. I thought Rose had been the most beautiful creature to walk the earth, but this girl she was the most beautiful creature to walk in the universe. With her golden eyes she looked like an angel even more so with the lily tattoo upon her cheek.

Oh shit, she was an alchemist and a human, it would never work. Ivashkov, get your head out of the gutter. No matter if she was super beautiful, all of this I thought under less than a minute. She looked like she was scrutinizing me, too. "So, are you guys here to convert me or sell me siding?" I decided to play dumb and not made it obvious that I knew who they were. Before they could respond there was a gust of wind and I could catch their scent. The guy's was definitely some kind of bad cologne but the girl's hers was...magnificent.

Though there was an edge to her floral smell that smelled dangerous, that made me to scrunch up my nose. I must have had a disgusted look on my face, don't get me wrong it wasn't

disgusting it's just that I never smelled anything like it before, because there was an offended look in her eye. It was gone in a moment though, making me wonder if it had even been in her peculiar golden eyes. Eyes that one day I would like to paint. She held out her hand and of course I shook it. Though I flinched when I felt her skin, it was extremely cold even though it was hot, and the guy next to her was sweating. "Mr. Ivashkov, it's nice to see you again."

This girl was full of surprises, even her voice was magnificent it was what I imagined what the bells in heaven sounded like. Wait, again? "I know you. How do I know you?" I asked her. I was trying very hard to remember, "We ran into each other at your court." Court? Different images played in my mind not one matching the girl in front of me, until one suddenly did. Though she looked nothing like she does now. "Right, the Alchemist, Sydney Sage correct?" surprise lit her features like she couldn't believe I remembered her. I almost hadn't remembered her for back then she hadn't been as pale as she is now, and there was something different though I couldn't put my finger on it. She nodded her head "Yes, and this is my colleague, Keith Darnell. Keith meet Adrian Ivashkov." Her voice was like an angel's and suddenly I knew what else was different about her, it was her eyes.

Back when I first met her, her eyes had only been like molten gold in the light now they were always like that. I extended out my hand to the other Alchemist and wasn't surprised when he didn't shake it. I opened the door wider, a silent invitation to go in, "Come in, they have been waiting for you." I said to them. When they were crossing the threshold, Sydney was behind Keith and I couldn't help but think, ever heard of ladies first? So I couldn't help but do what I did next, leaning close to Keith's ear, in my most ominous voice I said, "I promise we won't drain you, after all we just ate."

I had thought Sydney was white, but it was nothing compared to the color Keith had turned. I might have felt bad that I had almost given him a heart attack. But then I saw the amusement dance in Sydney's eyes, and I couldn't help but think that it had been worth it. Her eyes had soften from the harsh gold and had made it look like honey. I couldn't help myself but to smile at her, I thought for a moment that she was going to smile back but then those golden eyes hardened again. But it wasn't as hard as before. I followed her as they slipped inside.

As we walked to the living room, which is where they were waiting, I mulled on those golden eyes. The lily upon her cheek must have been described as gold but it was nothing compare to her eyes. She was perfect in every way...but I wasn't,mean I am unbearably sexy but i am talking about whats in the inside, I don't deserve her and after all she was human, and it was looked down at to go out with a human. But then there was the fact that in ancient times we freely canoodled with them making the race known as dhamphirs. Dhamphirs. Rose. Her name still haunted me but it didn't hurt as much as before. It didn't hurt as much as what? 30 minutes ago? Has this almost stranger really turned my world that quickly?

When we came to the door I directed them to, I saw Sydney look at Keith when she paused before the door. I gave them some time then a made a move for the door as I did this I sent another terrifying look toward Keith and couldn't help but shake with internal laughter at his face. To Sydney I sent a smile, hopefully a kind one and not a flirting one. As I opened the door I couldn't help but think, I hope they don't react out of sorts towards Sydney's scent. I guess God wasn't listening to my prayers today.

For when we entered through the door, each head swiveled in the direction of Sydney. She froze mid step, her golden eyes widening behind her Keith was frozen as well. Then they had to make it worse by turning their heads up like a pair of dogs and sending her confused gazes. I hadn't even noticed that among them was Abe, he must have come in when I wasn't in here, through the back door. He was the first of the Moroi to come out of their stupor and actually question Sydney about her scent. "Miss Sage, can I just say that your scent is rather one of a kind."

Keith gulped loudly at hearing this, and I guessed Eddie had also detected the dangerous side to her scent for he moved in front of Jailbait rather protectively. There was wariness in Sydney's voice but she didn't sound scared but cautious when she spoke,"What do you mean, Mr. Mazur?" Even when Sydney was questioning Abe he was moving toward her. Not knowing what he was going to do, and fearing what her reaction might be toward it, I moved to stand beside her. Making Abe raise his eyebrow, at my actions. "It's just that I have never smelled a scent like yours, and seeing the others reaction I bet they haven't either." he responded.

He then motioned to the others in the room, and I watched Sydney take in the others. She probably hadn't even realized that they were there. I noticed that when she saw Lee her aura spiked with irritation for some reason unfathomable to me. I also saw as her gaze came back to Abe and narrowed, "What do I smell like to you, Mr. Mazur?" he gave her a look, considering her question then replied with, "Please, you know you can call me Abe, and as for your question well it is very pleasant. Though there is an edge to it, that warns me that you are dangerous?"

Pleasant? It was magnificent, it reminded me of a perfect summer day, like melted chocolate, all of the most pleasant smells combined. I was still pondering this when she spoke, "It must be the lily," touching the flower on her cheek. I saw as Abe narrowed his eyes eyes at her, and couldn't help but feel as I should protect her. Though I was proud of her when she didn't flinch under Abe's gaze.

After a few seconds he seemed to buy her answer and walked towards Jill and Eddie. When I at last had thought he had let the matter go, he said without turning around, "Perhaps." I didn't like the way he said that. Knowing Abe, he was probably going to do everything in his hands to discover why she smelled that way and I didn't like it. I mean sure, it was pretty obvious it wasn't because of the lily, if it was really because of the lily Keith would have smelled like that or at least similar. But he didn't not by a long shot.

Sydney didn't seem fazed by the way Abe said or at least she didn't show it. She started walking, towards what I had thought was to leave, I was sure that Abe's tone had gotten to her at the last moment, but in the contrary she walked to Clarence. She smiled at the old moroi and held out her hand. There was a tenderness as to how she looked at Clarence and I fell for her a little bit more, wow Ivashkov, hold your horses, fell? I was still mulling over my apparently newest infatuation when I saw Clarence smile at Sydney, when she finished her introduction of herself, when I waited for her to cower in fear. You see Clarence was one of the few Moroi who didn't hide his fangs, I had been so careful to hide mine in the rare moments when she saw me smile at her. So I was surprised the only thing that hinted at her wariness was a dirty gray color to appear in her auras.

I saw as he shook her hand, his wrinkled hand clasped in hers, one empty of defects. I was waiting for his flinch at her coldness, sure that I hadn't exaggerated at her skin temperature. I wasn't disappointed, confusion was written all over his face and he asked her, "So cold, why is your hand so cold?" I was curious as to what she was going to answer him, my hope was thwarted when she just shrugged. Next up was Lee, and let me just say that I didn't like it when his gaze grazed all over her body. She didn't seem to notice since she smiled at him as warmly as she did Clarence.

Blood boiling I watched as they got to know each others name. Dude, clam down you have no right in feeling jealousy she isn't yours, and probably never will be. I was saddened by the thought and my mood only lifted a little when I saw Lee flinched. I was further brought out of my mood when I heard Keith asked Lee if he and Clarence were related. No shit, dunderhead, Lee didn't even look at Keith when he said, "Father and son." He was too busy staring at my Sydney. She is not yours, my inner voice said.

Sydney seemed to grow uncomfortable at Lee's gaze and I heaves a sigh of relief when he seemed to take the hint and immediately apologized saying something about never seeing one of the alchemist in person and hearing about what their tattoos could do. She just nodded along to what he was saying, and I have to say even that one act was graceful. I saw as she walked to Jill and I finally noticed with a startled thought, I couldn't hear her walk! I was majorly surprised, with my Moroi hearing I should have been able to hear her. I concentrated real hard, until I finally heard her, light as it was.

I wondered if someone else had noticed her soundless path. Seeing Jill's look my way I finally remembered that we had a bond going on. Double shi- Ivashkov there is a 14 year old in your head, control your thoughts. So this meant Jill could easily know about my feelings toward Sydney and how I was over Rose and the pain and her rejection. I was fighting obscenities as I saw Sydney greet her and I knew that the smile she gave Sydney was also full of amusement at my theatrics.

I saw as she winked at me like she was on in the secret, which in some way she was, but I still didn't appreciate it. She must have heard that too for she rolled her eyes at me when Sydney was talking with Eddie. Jill and I were conversing until I heard Castile comment on how cold her skin was. I turned around, after all my conversation was one I didn't want. Since it consisted of Jill looking at Sydney and then wiggling her eyebrows at me with a smirk on her oh so angelic face. Please, this girl had a rebel streak and ever since we bonded it got worse.

I didn't like Castile's tone toward Sydney but I was curious to see how she responded, if she actually responded and just didn't shrug it off that is. "It's just that I have a disease, that doesn't allow my blood to function correctly leaving me with a cold body temperature." What? Disease my sexy ass, that girl was one-hundred percent healthy or I wasn't called Adrian Ivashkov. Even I who knew nothing about how your blood functions knew it was a bunch of crap, Castile didn't seem to believer her either that is until he gazed at her. I wonder if she was one of those person that easily leads you to believe them, because I swear I could see the doubt in Eddie's aura and bam when he gazed at her his doubts disappeared.

I walked over to the bar and was contemplating which drink I was getting. When I was thinking I had been the only one that doubted her, Abe came to my rescue, that came out weird didn't it? "Correct me if I am wrong, but I thought that the Moroi blood in your tattoo provided you a long, healthy life?" Hmm, good point , ah yes that one I was about to pour myself a drink when she said, "Yes, well Moroi blood can't do everything now can it?" I stopped, bottle in hand glass in the other I seemed to be doing that a lot. She was interrupting my vices, first with the cigarettes then with this.

If I had only knew then how she was going to truly change my life. The atmosphere was silent no one daring to take a breath. Everyone was in shock at how Sydney had said it, and just for a moment not only had she smelled dangerous but she had also seemed like it. Her golden eyes flashing, and a scowl upon her face and even that was sexy though I preferred her with a smile. I was too stunned my glass forgotten in my hand when Rose came barging in stake in hand. Eyes roving across the room searching for a threat.

When she didn't find one she asked Castile,"Eddie what's going on? Don't you smell that?" he just nodded his head as her brow furrowed with confusion. I might have once found that cute but then I saw Sydney's smile and there was nothing cuter than that. "Then why aren't you doing anything?" He inclined his head in Sydney's direction and other than that he shut his mouth. When she saw this she turned around to face Sydney and smiled at her which quickly turned into confusion once again.

As she started to walk towards Sydney I resumed pouring my drink. I turned around toward them when I heard who I suspected was Rose inhale a big gulp of air. I came upon a scene that surprised me Rose had her hands on Sydney's shoulders and was sniffing her. Sydney meanwhile, was frigid, everyone in the room was in shocked silence. I mean, really today was probably the day when I was the most shocked, anyway Keith was pale as a sheet and I was afraid he had peed his pants.

I also saw as his lips were moving, as if in prayer. After that Rose started to walk around Sydney scrutinizing her under a heavy gaze. I was about to intervene for Sydney's sake when she surprised me by saying, "Rose I know I'm hot but please try to keep your staring to a minimum," I like her more and more. Unfortunately, I had been taking a drink when she said this which made me to spew it out. I saw that I had finished a bottle already today, surprisingly I didn't want one anymore. The next time I focused on their conversation Rose was apologizing and saying that she hadn't been thinking. You hadn't been thinking either when you got with the Russian warlord instead of with me. Jill threw me a pitying look, that's it I had it, enough excitement for me. I started to walk outside to resume my actions from earlier. I guess I wasn't going to go alone, since I heard someone trailing behind me. I turned around and sure enough someone was and that someone was Abe. This is going to be interesting, I though wryly.

I felt _her_ gaze on me when we slipped out and I couldn't help but let my hopes up. We slipped outside hearing Rose describe Sydney scent to her. We walked to the edge of the garden where the wall was until Abe finally said what he wanted to say. Drawing in a puff of smoke, I saw as he scrutinized me under his gaze. "I know you like her," I hadn't been meeting his gaze but when he said that I snapped my gaze to his. He rolled his eyes, "Aww, come on Adrian you should know better than that, I know everything," he said with a smirk.

"I saw how you looked at her, and you also didn't deny it," his smirk became a full blown smile. Curse myself, "What concerns me is if she is hiding something. In fact I know she is hiding something vitally important and it will be your job to find out." What? My job? He must have seen my reluctance for he was going to speak again when I saw a thin trace of red in the trees. I held up hand making his instantly shut whatever he was going to say. "Shh, someone is near." I whispered to him hoping that whoever was near hadn't heard me. The red was from someone's aura and unlike Rose's it was an ugly shade of red.

**The End, thank you to all who read this story I really appreciate it. I decided to not do sequel, so this will be the end of this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding, Happy late April fools, hehe well anyway other than the bad prank what do you think? Good, Bad(hopefully not) anyway review! **


	7. Red Eyes

**Thank to those who reviewed! To Guest #1 sorry, I freaked you out:D ← does that look weird? Anyway, hear is the next chapter! Oh, I almost forgot, all rights go to Richelle Mead and Stephenie Meyer except my idea of course. **

_Previously on My New Vampiric Life..._

_He must have seen my reluctance for he was going to speak again when I saw a thin trace of red in the trees. I held up hand making his instantly shut whatever he was going to say. "Shh, someone is near." I whispered to him hoping that whoever was near hadn't heard me. The red was from someone's aura and unlike Rose's it was an ugly shade of red. _

Sydney's point of view

I was holding my breath, trying not to make any noise, not that it would help if Adrian had really seen my aura. But then, if he HAD seen my aura, he would have called me out already, _unless he likes you and is just trying to protect you from Abe..._Yeah, that wasn't it. I waited another minute, silence. I was moving back to the door of the house when I saw him.

He was next to a tree, dark brown hair, pale skin, about five feet tall, and most importantly he had red eyes. The minute I realized that, he disappeared, I knew that if I wanted to, I could chase him. But when I was about to, already about halfway I heard the bushes rattle, it was then that I remembered Abe and Adrian.

I stopped, but then I decided oh what the heck, so I started to resume my chase of this mysterious vampire. This time I was at the tree, when I heard Abe and Adrian coming. I paused again, unable to stop myself, of course the vampire wasn't there anymore. I followed his scent all the way to the corner of the house. When I heard Adrian, call my name, "Sydney! Come back!" Man, was it distracting, but I wanted to track this vampire. I resumed following the scent this time to the back of the house, while doing this, I heard a door slam, then I smelled Adrian's scent coming my way.

Crap, Adrian is coming this way. I traced the scent, it smelled like sunshine, and I know crazy but true, Sunny D, but underneath that there was this smell like...mist. In the back of the house I found a door. It was not easily noticeable, and if it weren't for my enhanced sight, and the fact that the scent disappeared through it I would have not spotted it. It was covered in vines, with my enhanced sight, I could just see the break in the plants, that indicated that it had just been recently opened.

I know it all sounded, so secret garden. Vampire or not, I was still wary of opening it, after all I didn't know this vampire's intentions. He could be a friendly vampire as much as he could be a non-friendly vampire. I was about to crank the door open, when I hear "Sydney," the voice as you should know, belonged to the one and only Adrian, thank God, there was only one Adrian. "Sydney, what are you doing?" he continued when I didn't say anything.

"I am..." chasing a vampire that might or not be bad, "I thought I had heard something." I told him, shrugging my shoulders. Turning around, He didn't look like he bought it, but he didn't question it further, something that I was thankful for. You would think that being a vampire, it should be easy to lie, you know as you get the practice from hiding what you really are. Or, being an alchemist, since we had to make up a story, to cover the dead bodies. But nope, apparently I could make a lie about how someone could be in an accident, but not this. Man, things were messed up.

We walked in silence back to the house. I was still looking out for the vampire, to see if he would come back. Adrian must have sensed my nervousness, for when we were about halfway, he asked me, "Sage, what's wrong? You look kinda tense." By looking he didn't just mean my face, he meant my aura. "Well, Adrian, I am in a house full o- wait did you just call me Sage?" He didn't even had the decency to look embarrassed, "What? Would you like me to call you Melrose?" A smirk was in place, and I had to admit it look good on him. Get your head out of the gutter, "No, I would prefer, you call me by my name, as everyone else does."

"Sage, Sage, Sage," he repeated shaking his head while doing so. He had a small smile playing on his lips, "I am not everyone else, I am the awesome Adrian Ivashkov," I raised my eyebrow at that, awesome? I didn't argue any further, for I knew he would just twist my words around.. "See, my awesomeness has left you speechless." or silence for that matter, I chose to ignore him. He seemed amused by this, and didn't stop talking about how awesome he was until we reached the door.

We slipped into the living room, they were having a conversation about what, I don't know since they stopped talking once we came in. Even from a distance I still couldn't comprehend what they were talking about. I saw Rose's eyes trace Adrian's path to the bar, with a look that was filled with regret, guilt, and pity. That quickly vanished when she turned to look at me. Well, at least the regret and pity did, something to which I was thankful.

I didn't know why the guilt remained, but I was sure that I was about to find out when I saw that she was starting to walk my way. I remained standing there motionless, but then I remembered Alice's advice, _humans are never too still_, so I shifted my weight onto my right foot. When Rose stood in front of me, she was silent at first, examining me, I was rather uncomfortable under her dark gaze once again. She sighed, "I am sorry Sydney, all I seem to be doing is making you nervous, with all my staring." She sighed again, "It's just that you don't realize how..." She seemed at a loss for words"...strange it is for us to smell someone like you." Hmmm, what I always wanted to hear.

She noticed my raised eyebrow, "I am just making things worse, aren't I?" I met her words with silence, a smile on my face, "Well, anyway, I hope that you didn't' get into too much trouble with the Alchemist for helping me." Ah, so that's why she was looking guilty, "No, Rose I didn't get into too much trouble." And I hadn't, since I wasn't in a re-education center being brainwashed. There was a part of me that believed that but there was also another part that said, _maybe you didn't get in trouble with the Alchemist but maybe there is something else out there, that punished you for helping a creature of the night by turning you into one. _

That certainly was something to ponder on, another thing was why did the vampire used the door and not just jump the fence. Hmm, that was weird, meanwhile, Rose had been talking on. "-Sydney are you even listening to me?" Before I could reply that in fact I had been listening. Another advantage of being a creature of the night, is multitasking. Adrian spoke up from the bar, "You have to forgive Rose, Sydney she is not used to people not thinking she is the center of everything." Ouch, Rose closed her eyes, and seemed to count to ten, pinching her nose she slowly turned around to see Adrian smirking at her. "Adrian-" she began before she was interrupted by Abe.

For a moment I thought that he had done something that was not in his least bit interest, that was only for helping others, but once again I was wrong. Abe looking at his fingernails spoke, "Keith. Keith Darnell. Where have I heard that name before." He looked up, looking innocently as a mafia lord can, Keith oblivious to what really was happening, just smiled smugly that he was recognized said quite loftily, "My father's a very important man among the alchemist. You have undoubtedly heard of him."

"Undoubtedly, I am sure that is it." His eyes met mine for a few seconds, and I am proud to say that I wasn't the one to look away. I tried to act nonchalant to his words, hoping that no one suspected the meaning of our stare down. Keith turning around to face Lee, said, "I wasn't aware that you were staying here with your dad." For once, I was grateful he opened his mouth, turning the attention away from me, well Abe's that is. In a way, I could understand Keith's concern of his lodging, since he was supposed to be well aware of what ever happens in his area.

Lee turning his attention away from a bird in the tree outside, responded, "I don't it's just that since I am just part time this semester at the college I go to in L.A,. I planned to spend more time with my dad."

Abe snapped his head up at hearing this, his scarf no longer holding interest, looked at Rose. Who was watching Adrian , who was ignoring her stare, and said, "You see that? Now that's devotion." This got her attention away from Adrian, thank God...ignore that..Keith looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but then Clarence spoke up, "Lee, come with me to the kitchen to check that lock." Lee sighing got up from his chair, helping his dad up, too.

With Clarence and Lee gone I could finally get some answers, gaining Rose's attention, I asked her, "I hope that the ride here was without incident." Eddie looked up for this question and was the one who answered, "We ran into a couple dissidents before we left Court, nothing we couldn't handle, the rest was uneventful and it's going to stay that way." The last part was laced with determination, and I knew that if it was up to Eddie it would be true.

I remembered what Keith had told me about the mission, about there only being one guardian sent, "I thought there was only one guardian being sent." I questioned. "Rose invited herself along, just to make sure the rest of us didn't miss anything. Eddie's the one who will be joining you at Amberwood." Abe responded. Rose scowled looking at her old man, "I should be the one staying. I should be Jill's roommate. No offense Sydney. We need you for the paperwork, but I'm the one who's gotta kick anyone's ass who gives Jill trouble."

I tried to contain my amusement but a snort came through, it was rather funny, since in my time that I had spent with the Cullens I had seen Emmett and Jasper fight, and I had picked up some moves. Not that I was all that great, since I had never fought someone else before, but still. You get what I mean? Apparently, Rose didn't since she seemed to be glaring at me, "Oh, sorry, um, yeah you are um more qualified than me." Before she could reply, I asked, "What _did_ happen? Were you hurt? We heard stories about an attack nut no confirmation." there were a lot of shared glances, the one I most took into account was Jill's and Adrian's. How _did_ Adrian fit into all of this?

Before I could voice this question, Jill responded to my earlier questions, "I'm fine," she said this after Rose sent her a meaningful glare, "there was an attack, yeah, but none of us were hurt. I mean, not seriously. We were in the middle of a royal dinner when we were attacked by Moroi- like Moroi assassins. They made it look like they were going for Lis- for the queen, but instead came for me." She turned her big jade green eyes from to the floor letting her hair fall onto her face. "I was saved, though, and the guardians rounded them up." Jill had this nervous energy around that made her seem like the shy teenager she was, though I knew there was something fishy about her statement.

It would be my job to find out this week. It was also kind of pitying to hear that she call her sister by her title, God knew that I would do anything for my sisters. Hence, the fact I was here right now. I was kind of glad though if I was honest, I wouldn't have met Ad- ugh there I go again.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Eddie speak up once again, "But we don't think they are all gone, which is why we have to stay away from Court. And we don't know where the traitors in our ranks are. So, until then, here we all are." I nodded, of course they will get Jill out of danger. Since taking her out was the fastest way to take out the queen, politically of course.

"Okay, so Rose and Abe are going to leave, is Adrian staying?" I voice my earlier question. There was another awkward silence, that is until said person in question answered, "Yes, I am staying, I decided I needed a little vacation from Court, so here I am." Little vacation? I couldn't help but remember what I overheard from his conversation with Abe, what was going on here? "Oh, so are you going to Amberwood, too?" I didn't think this likely but I still had to voice it. "No!" Adrian exclaimed. "I am just going to be staying here with Clarence, and entertain him a little bit." I raised my eyebrow at that, it seemed that Adrian will get pretty bored soon, well until the alcohol ran out, and at the pace he was going, it wouldn't be long.

Clarence and Lee came in at that time, Eddie glancing up at the older Moroi asked, "You said you never seen a strigoi in this area before right?" I expected the old Moroi to say no and he didn't disappoint, "No..but there are worse things than Strigoi out there." Hmm, not what I was expecting, even Adrian looked interested at what he had to say. Rose and Eddie immediately straightened up..well more. "What? What do you mean?" Lee gave and exasperated groan, "Not this again."

Clarence ignoring Lee continued, "My niece Tamara, she was killed by...vampire hunters." Eddie and Rose seemed fazed by this, "Vampire hunters? What do you mean?" I asked him curiously. He could mean wolves right? I thought only the Quileutes did that, and why would they hunt Moroi?

"Oh, you won't find that anywhere- not even in your records. We were living in Los Angeles when they got her. I reported it to the guardians, demanded that they hunt them down, And they said there was no such thing." By the end of it he was looking miserable, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Lee was also looking miserable, and Eddie and Rose were sharing looks.

Keith on the other hand was looking shocked, he apparently didn't know Clarence as well as he should. "The guardians are very thorough, I am sure they had reasons for not taking a closer look." Clarence looking incredulous at Eddie's statement responded, "Reasons? If you consider denial and delusional life reasons, then I suppose so." He had Eddie there, the guardians didn't know everything that happened around them, if it didn't involve them and sometimes even if they did, I thought, thinking back to Tamara. "They just don't want to accept that vampire hunters are out there. But tell me this, if my Tamara was killed by Strigoi, why did they cut her throat? It was cut cleanly with a blade."

He said while making a slashing motion at his throat, making Jill flinch in her seat. Rose, Eddie, and Abe also looked taken back something that surprised me, because I thought that they were tough. I think Adrian, Lee, and me were the only ones not taken back, huh strange. "Why not use fangs? Makes it easier to drink. I pointed that out to the guardians but they didn't believe me, and said that since half her blood was drained, it was obviously a strigoi.. But I say that a vampire hunter did it and made it _look_ like they took her blood. Strigoi would have no reason to use a knife."

He did have a point,and now I knew it wasn't shape shifter since they would have just ripped her to pieces. Rose was speaking while I dwell on it, "It is strange, but I am sure there is another explanation, Mr. Donahue." Rose said calmly, a feat for her I am sure. When did I become so antagonistic towards Rose? She was my friend, for God's sake. Keith then opened his mouth, "It might seem strange for Strigoi, but they do all sorts of vicious things for no reason. I know this from personal experience."

My stomach sank, oh no. All eyes turned to Keith. Of course Abe took the opportunity, "Oh?" Abe asked, smoothing down his goatee. "What happened?" Keith pointing at his glass eye, "I was attacked by Strigoi earlier this year. They beat me up and ripped out my eyes. Then they left me."

Eddie frowned "Without drinking or killing? That is really weird. That doesn't sound like normal Strigoi behavior." Hmm, maybe we should leave now., glancing at my watch I saw that it was time to leave. Standing up, "Maybe it is time to leave, we have our first day tomorrow, and there are still things that need to be arranged." The others stood up as well, Abe with a smirk of course. "Keith, you should tell me your story some other time. Keith oblivious as usual only nodded.

They let to grab their luggage and we soon departed, Keith going to do whatever he does, and we were going to get take out. Surprisingly from all the good byes, Adrian's and Jill's was the most teary, "There, there Jailbait. I'll see you again soon."

"I will be I touch," promised Jill. His smile twitched, and he gave her a knowing look that was both amused and rueful, "So will I." this seemed weird, they didn't seem like the type of people that would become friends.

When we got to Amberwood, Eddie seemed rather nervous about leaving Jill. Specially because of the distance, almost two miles, Jill did her best to reassure him. It didn't work, that is until I stepped in, "Eddie, don't worry I will alert you if anything happens, I will protect her," we were in the boys side of the school. Dropping off Eddie when I said it putting just enough, "dazzling" into my statement. To make him believe me. That is how we left off to go to our dorm, with me promising a half-vampire to protect a full vampire. Sigh, what else could happen this week?

…**...And Review! I wonder how Adrian will find out about Sydney and when? Next chapter, or the next two chapters? Want to guess? Anyhow, Review!**


	8. Cloves

**Thanks to those who bothered to review. All those who have put this story as their favorite or just simply followed. To CherrySlushLover I am truly sorry if you have to wait, but between work, clubs, nieces, my other stories, and plain laziness(though I get over it pretty fast) I don't have much time, but I will try to update sooner, and to Queen of Mercy...maybe? Anyway here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. All rights go to Richelle Mead and Stephenie Meyer. Though for you long wait I wrote this long chapter for you, I wrote it in a day so hopefully it is good. :D**

**Chapter 7**

_ When we got to Amberwood, Eddie seemed rather nervous about leaving Jill. Specially because of the distance, almost two miles, Jill did her best to reassure him. It didn't work, that is until I stepped in, "Eddie, don't worry I will alert you if anything happens, I will protect her," we were in the boys side of the school. Dropping off Eddie when I said it putting just enough, "dazzling" into my statement. To make him believe me. That is how we left off to go to our dorm, with me promising a half-vampire to protect a full vampire. Sigh, what else could happen this week?_

When we arrived at our dorm, Jill seemed to be excited since we apparently gotten a good room. The room was small compared to my standards, growing up I had my own room, in St. Petersburg I even had my own apartment and in my brief stay with the Cullens, well...they were the Cullens, and with Esme as the designer, they were no limits. I guess Jill saw the room was big because we didn't bring that many stuff. Even the dorm matron, Mrs. Weathers was shocked to see our minimal luggage. But it hadn't been our fault, with so little time, it wasn't easy to put stuff together.

I was putting my stuff into my side of the closet when I heard my second phone vibrate. I had two phones, one for business, dealing with the alchemist, and the other was a connection to the Cullens, with Alice insistence. Even if I had bonded more with Rosalie, Alice and I got along fine. She had even taken me to one of her famous shopping trips. I walked to my purse and got it out, I saw it was a text from Alice saying, "Don't fret, I already send you some clothes :)" Alice will be Alice, I guess.

I was smiling, I even let a chuckle escape me. From the corner of my vision, I saw Jill look at me with wide eyes, as though she had never seen me laugh. I don't know why though, I mean I am not overly moody or something, or am I? Before I could answer this question, Jill asked me, "Something extremely funny?" I turned toward her and said, "No, it's just mildly amusing." I know, I know, it might have been a little rude, but well, I had a stressing day and vampire or not, it had affected me. I couldn't take the strange vampire out of my head. Jill didn't reply making me feel bad, but as I was about to say sorry, I saw the phone again. Wait, I could just ask Alice about him. If he was coming back and for what purpose.

I was about to call her but then I heard Jill moving toward her bed. While me and Alice could talk vampire fast and understand each other perfectly, to Jill it would seem like I was talking gibberish. Which would bring about a whole new set of questions which weren't worth answering. While she was climbing into bed and I was just getting my stuff ready to change into my pajamas she told me looking outside, "It's so dry here, I mean they keep the grass green and healthy but it is so strange not to feel the moisture in the air." Glancing at me she continued, "I am a water user," going towards the bathroom I answered, "I know."

I didn't know what else to say, apparently being a vampire doesn't provide you with people skills. But then what could you say to a Moroi who was a water user, true, I was a a water user myself but still. When I went back to the room I say that Jill had already fallen asleep. Maybe, if I had been human, I would have been freaking out about sleeping in the same room as a Moroi but since I didn't sleep and oh yeah, I was a vampire myself so, I am not.

As I lay there "sleeping" since I didn't have anything else to do, I thought of the days events. It had gone smoothly well at least compared to what I had in mind in the morning. That was how I passed the night between hearing Jill's even breathing and past events. When I had entered the dorm with Jill the scent of humans had been very powerful, maybe I was not as ready as I had initially thought. Maybe, going hunting tomorrow would be a good idea. Just as a precaution.

In the morning, I of course was the first one to "rise." So I took a shower and dressed for school, today was just the orientation but I was going to be presentable. Jill had just finished taking a shower and I was putting on my cross, fortunately for me I was not a strigoi and so I could still put it on, when there was a knock on the door. Jill being closer to the door opened it, I let her because I had already scented them and it was a human. I had an idea on who it might be, but I wasn't going to bet on it. That was Alice's job, it was until she opened the door that I saw I had been right, it was the UPS delivery man. Typical Alice, to choose express, it was also a pretty big box, it had to be brought up by a dolly.

"Miss Melrose?" the man, who by the name tag appeared to be Fred, asked Jill. I guess she was still stunned by the size of the box, for she didn't say anything. In front of the man, I answered "It's me actually." He looked up from looking at his chart, and I saw that he couldn't be that much older than me, about 24 years old. He was cute by human standards, but then I can't be with him or else well look what happened to Bella, she turned into one of us willingly. When he saw me he started to blush a bright red, and I have to admit that it was testing my control, the way his blood pooled in his cheeks. Lovely.

Snapping out of my thoughts, before I would do anything that I would regret later. I looked at his clipboard, making him break out of his own trance. That was what we would do to humans, freeze them in place, captivating them with our beauty, making them unaware of how dangerous we could be, until it was too late. Putting the clipboard in my hands, he told me where to sign, he sounded like he had something stuck in his throat, concerned I looked up from the clipboard, hearing Jill's quiet laughter behind me, I realized that he was trying to sound seductive.

It didn't work, I gave him back the clipboard, all the while, his blush hadn't vanished. "W-where would do you want me to put this box ma'am?" he asked pushing the dolly into the room. I pointed my finger at a place near my bed, while he put it where I wanted it, Jill was still silently laughing. When he was at he door, Fred made a last attempt to flirt with me by winking his right eye, but it looked more like a grimace, specially with his flushed face. Feeling kind of bad, I gave him a small smile, not exactly encouraging, but it was the least I could do.

Apparently, it was more than enough because when I closed the door, I heard him mutter under his breath, "That went well," what went well, I am not sure since all he did was to blush and stutter, but oh well. Jill who thankfully didn't hear him, was still busy laughing, she quickly started to turn serious once she saw my face. "I am sorry, Sydney, it's just-" giggle, "well, he was just so smitten with you." I tried to keep a straight face, but a chuckle broke through, for it had been funny, and that blush.

I stopped there, I remembered that Jasper had not been so glad about my self control as the others had been. He had explained that he didn't not want all of that blood lust accumulating at once, which if it did happen would be really bad. Yep, I really needed that hunt. Moving toward the box with Jill trailing behind me with open curiosity, I moved first toward the desk where I had stashed some scissors. I could have easily opened it, but well it would look a little suspicious to Jill that a human could easily open a manufactured box. So scissors, it was. Jill for once not shy asked, "What's in the box?" instead of answering her I just opened it. Moving aside some papers, I began seeing colors, from the smell of it there were some khakis in here along with denim and silk, among other things that I had yet to smell first.

Some of it was Gucci, Prada, and Chanel, none which I had ever used before, and looking at the clothing now it probably wasn't going to be worn either. Some of these clothes I had seen Alice look at them before, but some I didn't recognize looking at the sender address, I saw that it was from Paris, no doubt Alice had seen it at the fall fashion show. Jill finished looking at all the clothes looked up at me from her eyelashes, "Who send this to you Sydney?" I sighed, "A friend of mine," looking like she was going to ask more question, where her shyness had gone I don't know, I continued, "who has more money that even she cannot spend. " her mouth in a small oh. I decided to question her on her red puffy eyes, she had seemed to sleep well, and scenting the air around her I didn't smell alcohol. "Jill, are you okay?" Looking anywhere but me she answered, "I am fine, just a bit of a headache,"

I didn't question her further instead I reminded her that we needed to meet Eddie, before he came barging in the room expecting the worst. That got her laughing again, no doubt imaging Eddie having to dodge around the dorm matron., Mrs. Weathers. Just before we left, my phone chimed again signaling another message, "Sydney, why haven't I seen you wearing the clothes I sent you? You better wear them...that's better. Have a good day at school!" Of course, she had already seen that I wore them after her text message, smiling ruefully at the text, I walked to Jill who was waiting for me.

We met Eddie near a fountain in the Central campus, other students were also there. They were mainly freshmen like Jill, but some were like Eddie and me. I was pleasantly surprised to see Eddie mingling easily with those already there. With him being a guardian I expected him to be more guarded, and less friendly. When I was still human, I was by no doubt a social butterfly, but I could still get some friends, with me being a vampire now, I had no chance. Not only did the humans have to go past the fear of their instincts, but also my people skills.

When we got closer to Eddie, I saw that he was still glancing around stealthily at his surroundings, he was good. When we got to him, he immediately started to check over Jill's health. The boy was serious, "Did you have any trouble at all?" I shook my head at him, but I saw that he still didn't rust me enough to appease his worries, of Jill being alone with me. I got why, since if I was human I had no chance against some crazy rebels, but I wasn't a normal human.

When he had finally stopped asking Jill if she was okay for the hundredth time, something that annoyed me but it seemed that it was doing wonders to her ego, he told us that he hadn't even met his roommate yet. That was the cue for a guy with bright blue eyes and reddish hair to come our way. Having his back to the approaching guy I nodded in his direction to signal to Eddie that somebody was coming. Seeing that he had been noticed, the guy smiled and said, "Hey there, are you Eddie Melrose?" The guy had freckles scattered around his nose, I was starting to like this guy. He hadn't glanced at me the way most of the guys here were doing. Eddie let out a breathless "yes," the guy didn't seemed fazed by this and instead went right on with his introduction. "I am Micah Vallence your roommate and your orientation leader."

At this point in his introduction his eyes moved to Jill, and if you didn't have my eyesight you wouldn't have seen the way his eyes seemed to take her in. He didn't let his gaze linger though instead he nodded to the others students and smiled, "I just wanted to say hi first since I just got here this morning. My mom pushed our vacation to the limits."

Eddie still seemed like he had seen a ghost, I studied Micah more closely perhaps there was something that I was missing. But no, he seemed perfectly normal, next I tried to remember everything that I had learned about Eddie in the past few days. Nothing came to mind, Jill didn't seem to know either since she was acting perfectly normal around him. "Nice to meet you," said Eddie at least. "These are my, uh, sisters─Jill and Sydney." Micah smiled at each of us in turn. He had a manner about him that made me feel relaxed, and I could see why he was the orientation leader. I again wandered why he was acting so strangely, I would have to look into that later.

"What grades are you in?" Micah asked us.

"Senior," I responded. "I am a freshman," said Jill. Looking at our "family," I noticed that well we didn't necessarily look alike, me and Eddie could maybe pass off as twins our hair was basically the same coloring, and our body structure was mostly the same. With Jill it was a slightly bigger problem, she looked so different, the only thing we shared was our paleness.

If Micah noticed the lack of family resemblance, he didn't let on. "Nervous, about stating high school?" he asked Jill. This question made me remember my immortality, an dhow I was going to have to repeat high school over and over I honestly didn't know what I was doing here. I had to disappear soon anyway, so that will mean Zoe was going to be the Alchemist anyway. I just knew that I had to come, there was something drawing me here, and Alice had also encouraged me to come here. In a few years, I would have to move probably to the Cullens and join their coven. But I couldn't make myself say good bye to my "life" yet. Alchemist or not. Jill shook her head and smiled back, "I am ready for the challenge."

"Well, if you need anything, let me know," he said. "For now, I've gotta get this party started. Talk to you guys later." From the way his gaze was on her that "if you need anything" was directed at Jill and her blush showed that she knew too. She smiled holding her gaze a moment, and then looked away shyly. It looked cute but then oh yeah, she was a Moroi and he was a human. Sure, she was at a high school full of humans but that didn't mean she should date one. I knew that not only we found it disturbing but so did they, so I was surprised when Eddie didn't say anything. Looking at his face now, I saw that he still looked a bit shocked at seeing Micah.

Micah called our group into attention and began the orientation. The first part of it was simply a tour of the grounds. Several times during this, I felt like I was being watched, I looked around to find the culprit. But no such luck, I couldn't help but think back to the vampire from yesterday. Anyway, back to Micah he showed us around, he pointed out the important buildings. He explained the rules about how boys and girls were allowed in each others dorms, with limitations which caused some grumbling. Recalling the formidable Mrs. Weathers, I felt sorry for any boy that tried to break her rules.

Our orientation came to a close, when we arrived to the cafeteria. _Just what I needed food, _I thought note the sarcasm. I know I know Rosalie had rubbed off on me. Old habits die hard, so I just got a salad, not that I was planning to eat it. Micah sat with us, going out of his way to talk to each of us. Eddie responded politely and asking questions but you could still see he was bothered. Jill was shy at first but once Micah started joking around with her, she loosened up.

It was funny how Eddie and Jill who had never been humans before could talk more easily to the humans than me who had not too long ago been a human. True, I wanted to take their blood more than they did but still. _Don't forget they are also alive with beating hearts. _I sighed staring into my salad, Jill hearing my sigh asked, "Sydney, why aren't you eating your salad?" I knew she hated me, looking into her jade green eyes, I knew that her question was just her concern and she was not trying to make me do a fool out of myself. I knew that I had to "eat" some of it, mainly because she, Micah, and Eddie were watching. So bravely, I held up a fork of my salad, at least I hadn't put any ranch in it. Putting it into my mouth was the most revolting thing I had ever done, it tasted so wrong, and I immediately wanted to spit it back out. But I didn't I remained strong, keeping it in my mouth, feeling the scrap of the lettuce in my mouth, the sliminess of the tomato, and the chicken, oh my gosh the chicken, it taste so wrong.

Putting a fake smile on my face, that I am sure didn't fool anybody I let out a "mmm," sound, before bringing a napkin to my face to clean my face and discretely putting the foul salad into it. All the while they had been watching, thankfully at the end of it nobody said anything if they founded it weird. But I felt Eddie glance curiously at me from time to time, the Micah thing forgotten at the moment.

It seemed being an Alchemist didn't help you with your people skills, and being a vampire didn't help matter on the contrary, it made me stick out more. Not only did my paleness stick out, in this hot climate, my clothes did too, and I was thankful for the uniforms, even my voice stuck out. I didn't hate being a vampire than I did at that moment. The one time I did try to talk to my fellow peers I made a fool out my myself, but what else could I have.

The people I had tried to begin a conversation with were a couple of freshmen girls and guys who happened to sit with us at orientation lunch. "I heard her family might be moving to Anchorage," they were discussing a friend of theirs who hadn't shown up today.

The other girl's eyes had widened, "Seriously, I would die if I had to move there." Of course I had to say, "I don't know with all the sun and UV rays here, it seems like Anchorage might actually provide a longer life span. You don't need as much sunblock, so it's a more economical choice as well." I had thought at the moment that my comment was helpful but looking up from playing with my salad, I saw that it had not. They had gaping stares and I knew from the girls faces that I couldn't have said a weirder comment. Well, at least the guys smiled at me, but I had feeling that it was to score some points with me. "Maybe I shouldn't just blurt out the things that come to mind," I whispered to Eddie.

He grinned at me, "I don't know sis. You're pretty entertaining as you are. Keep it up." I couldn't help but remember Emmett when he called me sis. He had been a great companion when I was swallowing in my misery. He would make me laugh at the silliest of things. All of the Cullens even Reneesme and Bella had helped in some way, Carlisle had provided the warmth my father didn't gave me. Esme was like a second mother to me since my mother had given me warmth. Rosalie had given me understanding.

As lunch progressed so did my growing pile of salad on my napkin, when we were supposed to depart to see about our schedules and such I walked to the trashcan, Eddie and Jill behind me. I just dumped the plate in, not noticing that the napkin had unraveled and my uneaten salad had fluttered out, not noticing the looks shared between Eddie and Jill, one of concern and one of suspicion.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When I met with my advisor, a cheery young woman named Molly, I didn't know I was going to spend the next two hours there. She hadn't believed me when I had told her that I already knew all the languages listed. Being an alchemist I had to learn those languages, to make my work easier, and being a vampire had given me more time that I really needed.

So I spent the next two hours pouring, over those proficiency test, it could have been ten minutes, but my had speeding over the paper would have raised some questions. So I finished my test in what I would hope was normal speed. It wasn't until I handed the test in and Molly told me that I had been place in the most advance math and English courses did a memory seen through weak eyes surface, it was that I usually finished those test in three hours. Ooops, oh well.

Molly then pushed me out there, a task that without my help would have been like pushing boulder, and impossible. I had to get fitted for my uniform, the woman who was doing the fitting had said no later five it was already 4:50. Of course, I could make it there in less than two minutes, but there were cameras here, and students. So I settled myself into a brisk human pace.

I had heard their beating hearts, before I scented them, I just didn't know that one was going to crash into me when I rounded the corner into the hallway where the fitting room was. Thankfully for her I had been able to take most of the force away or she would have been in some pain. It was enough to leave her bewildered for a second, I had kept her steady with my hands. Her scent was overpowering,and I felt the venom pool in my mouth. I swallowed it, and held my breath, pushing her away from my body, this had been the closest distance I had been to a human. I couldn't help but imagine what it would be to forget everything and just sink my teeth in to her vulnerable flesh..whoa there Sydney. Remember, what Carlisle told you, there are people with families and friends.

With that I snapped out of my haze, I will not be what I had abhorred in my life. Quickly apologizing to her I said, "Sorry, I am late for my fitting." I inhaled a little bit of air, and was satisfied when only my throat burned, and no venom pooled in my mouth. The girl that had ran into me laughed good-naturedly. She was dark skinned with and athletic build and wavy black hair. "Don't worry about it," she said. "We just walked past the rooms. She's still there." I was starting to like this girl, not once had she looked at me the way the other students here did except Micah, of course.

The other girl had blond hair a shade lighter than mine that she wore in a high ponytail. Both of them had the air of confidence that meant they weren't new here. "Mrs. Delaney always takes longer than she will with the fittings," the blond girl said. "Every year, it's─" her jaw dropped, "Where...where did you get that?"

I had no idea what she was talking about, but the other girl soon noticed and stepped closer too. Not such a good idea, since just moments before I had been lusting after her blood, so I took a cautionary step back. They must have thought I stepped back because they were in my space, but I had really done it for their health. That didn't deter them though, the girl I ran into said, "That's amazing! Is that what they are doing this year?"

"Your tattoo," explained the blonde seeing my confusion. "Where you get it?"

"Oh. That." My fingers traced the tattoo knowing exactly where it was, after all with perfect memory I knew exactly where it rested on my skin. "In South Dakota, where I am from." Of course, with my pale skin, the gold tattoo stood out. The tattoo that even withstood the power of vampire venom. In one way that was good since, without it would raised too many questions, and the needle would have broken once in contact with my hard granite skin, something my dad would have not been pleased with. On the other hand, it would be a constant of the life I had lost.

Both girls looked disappointed, "I guess that's why I never seen it," said the dark haired girl. "I thought Nevermore was doing something new."

"Nevermore?" I asked. The only thing I could think of was the James Patterson book, and I had a feeling it wasn't what they were talking about. The girls exchanged silent glances and I would have loved to have Edward's ability right then and there. Finally they stopped having their little private conversation, and the blonde turned toward me saying, "You are new right? What's your name?" My name is Julia and this is Kristin."

"Sydney," I said, thankfully with my new brain I could process this a lot faster than I would have if I had been human. Julia was smiling again, "Have lunch with us tomorrow, okay? We'll explain everything." I don't think they knew what that implied, good thing I was hunting today.

"Everything about what?" I asked.

"It's a long story. Just get to Delaney for now," added Kristin, starting to move away. "She'll stay late, but not forever."

When they were gone, I was so curious as to what this Nevermore thing was. But I could wait after all what was a day to a vampire? On a happier note I think I had just made friends! When I arrived to my destination, Mrs. Delaney was just packing up. When she caught sight of me, I hear her heart beat a little bit faster. I could understand that, not many humans were comfortable around us and less in a secluded space like this. Where I could easily drain her, where I could easily pour the nectar that was her blood down my burning throat. I guess Jasper was right, my control was diminishing.

Was it because I wasn't hating myself as much as before? Mrs. Delaney shaking of her stupor asked me, "What size do you wear, dear?" When I had been human I would have said two but during the transformation, well I had filled out and I had become a four. That was another thing I hated I will never be skinny. I would be forever be in a size four body.

So I answered "Four," she gave me skirts, pants, blouses and sweaters. All in burgundy, dark gray, and white colors. I thought they made a good combination. The sweaters were ridiculous to me, why would we need sweaters, sure I don't feel the weather but still.

I arrived to room to see Jill reading on her bed. She stood up when she saw me. "Got delayed," I said with a sigh. "Are you feeling better?"

"A lot actually," I felt Jill's stare boring into my back as I stashed the uniforms away. "They are pretty terrible right? We didn't have uniforms at my old school. It's going to be so boring wearing those each day." I was a little stung I mean I would have picked them out as the Alchemist I was trained to be. I moved to the box Alice sent me putting the clothes into the limited closet space.

After that we compared schedules, unsurprisingly we only shared gym, and that was only because it was multi-grade. Smiling she held my schedule back, I took careful not to brush her warm hand with my cold one. "Eddie went and demanded to be in our PE class since it was the only one we could share. Unfortunately, it conflicts with his Spanish so it couldn't be done. Oh and Micah is with us in PE." I walked over to my bed, Jill's words reminding me about this morning. Intrigued I asked, "Hey do you know why Eddie seemed so weirded out around Micah?"

Just like I thought Jill didn't seem to know anything and just shook her head. "No, I didn't get a chance to ask, I noticed at first but then later on he started to relax around him, but he threw him a few stares here and there." I didn't notice what she was about to do, if I had I would have stopped breathing but it was too late.

She started to brush out her hair. Her sweet scent flooded the room. Venom instantly pooled once again in my mouth, and I wanted so bad to give into the temptation. To taste the sweet nectar that coursed the veins of every human. I held my breath but it was too late her scent was already in my tongue, in my nose, igniting the flames in my throat. Without conscious thought I raised my hand to my throat, to see if there was any change in temperature. Closing my eyes I exhaled her scent, but didn't inhale. Concern filling her voice she asked me, "Sydney are you okay?" I nodded, not trusting myself to reply. Instead I walked to the door, Jill trailing after me, I wished she wouldn't it would just make things harder, but again I didn't trust myself to talk until I in the hallway where her scent wasn't as strong.

Opening the door I walked out in the hallway, using the littlest oxygen possible I said, "I am fine, I will just be out for a little while, okay?" I smiled weakly at her trying to reassure so that I could leave. Initially, I had planned to hunt when she was asleep, but with this change I had to go. I knew my eyes were probably pitch black. Wide eyed, she nodded, concern filling her gaze but otherwise didn't stop me. I turned around but before I could take another step, she asked with a weak voice, "What happened to your eyes?" her voice was frail.

Not turning around, and using my last bit of oxygen I said, "It's nothing, don't worry I will see you later. Sleep tight." I was out of there before she could say anything else. Thankfully Mrs. Weathers wasn't there, if she had been there my control would have probably snapped. Stepping into the parking lot I knew I had to take Latte, there were still too many humans around the streets, to not notice me running. No matter, my speed didn't deter from seventy, what can I say I like the speed but couldn't afford a cop to pull me over.

After a couple of minutes I stopped near some type of forest. I ran out of latte and let the haze take over, letting the animal out. Time seemed to blur when I was like this, but I knew I couldn't be long after all I had to get back. Before curfew, which if I was late Mrs. Weathers would not be pleased. After taking down a mountain lion, and tow black bears I began to feel better. I was just finishing when I smelled something so sweet I knew without a doubt that it was human blood. I ran to the scent as fast as I could, somewhere in the rational part of my mind knew that I should stop. But I was too far gone, nothing could stop now.

Before I knew it, I had grabbed the owner of the sweet smell. He grunted, when he fell to the floor, but I didn't let him get hurt, or else my food would have been ruined. In the back of my mind, something told me I knew this person, that I needed to stop. But I didn't want to stop, I wanted to succumb into my need, and this clove scented was what I wanted.

What did stop me was when I looked into his green eyes, filled with fear but otherwise lovely. Something in me clicked. Adrian. I closed my eyes, holding my breath, I remembered the day before his smile, his trying to comfort me, defending me. I snapped my eyes opened, and quickly moved away. I saw as he stood up, slow like, like he was afraid I was going to leap at him again. Once he saw I was in control again, he chuckled and said, "Damn, Sage, I had women wanting to take a bite out of me before, but never like this." Oh, Adrian.

**So how was it? Good, bad, horrendous? Tell me in your reviews please! I want to know if someone is still reading this story.**


	9. Priorities

Thanks for your reviews! Yes! No more band camp! So guess what that means? Faster updates! (Hopefully) Anyway hopefully y'all liked the last chapter.

**Chapter 8**

**Adrian's POV (yikes)**

Getting pinned down by an extremely hot woman was my usual kind of thing, having that woman wanting to kill me, not so much. This was certainly not the kind of thing I had expected when Jill called me, telling me that there was something seriously wrong with Sydney and that I should follow her and make sure she was okay. I, of course, instantly complied since there seemed to be a damsel in distress and not because Jailbait threatened to splash water on me the next she saw me.

So here I was after "borrowing" Lee's car, I didn't know where I suppose to start looking so after a suggestion from Jill that I drive over to the school and see if I met her on the way. Since the school was on a dead end, I saw her going at a speed that was I am sure against the law. Specially, since it was a 35 mph zone. I made an u-turn and soon I was speeding after her, I didn't catch up to her until I saw that she had parked near the woods. Confused, as to what she was doing there, I got out and checked inside the car, thinking that she had not been feeling too good to drive.

Jill had said she hadn't eaten any breakfast or lunch for that matter, so maybe she was feeling faint from lack of food. But Sydney wasn't inside the car, confused I walked to the edge of the woods, thinking that she wouldn't go far. "Sydney!" I called, no answer. Frustrated, I sighed do I go back and wait till she comes back or do I attempt to find her? Torn between two choices I went for the latter, and that's how I got in this sticky situation.

I felt fear, and I didn't like it, I stared into her dark eyes, gone were the almost golden eyes, instead they were now a pitch-less black, in them an expression I recognized as hunger, and not the usual hunger women looked at me with instead this look was feral, dangerous, animal-like. Oddly, enough I wanted to paint these eyes, no matter how they looked at me. She closed her eyes, and then her eyes snapped open again, and she moved back with a speed that was surprising. Not sure how I was supposed to react, I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Damn, Sage, I had women wanting to take a bite out of me before, but never like this."

She looked at me with an expression I easily recognized as exasperation, "What are you doing here?" she asked, yeah that is the important question, and not why was she about to take a bite out of me. "Jill was worried about you so I was sent to follow you and make sure you were okay, now on to more important questions. Why were you about to take a bite out of me?!" Sydney just stared at me, seeming to be in full control, her eyes were back to their normal color if a bit lighter.

"I am really sorry about that, look it's not easy to say could you just give me some time to tell you?" she sounded sincere so it kind of made me feel guilty about the next thing I said, "No, look if it was another thing, yes, but this is more than the usual kind of thing." She sighed and started to walk back and forth, just when I thought she wasn't going to say anything. She stopped in front of me, and that's when something clicked in place, her scent when I had first met her she smelled dangerous, now she smelled almost normal, almost because she smelled unbelievably good.

Unconsciously, I took a step closer to her, I got lost in her eyes again, until she uncomfortable cleared her throat, shaking me away from my staring. "Uh, well you know how you Abe said I smelled dangerous well, he was right." She sounded flustered, and I was pleased that I wasn't the only one seeming to be affected by the others presence.

"Well, the thing is that I am a..." Silence, "Just spit it out, Sage I am not going to judge you or anything." And it was true, I wasn't how could I when she looked like angel? She looked bewildered, "Why? you don't even know me, you don't know anything. What if I am a monster? Huh? You would judge me then. If I was debating in whether killing you or not." Wow, pretty intense stuff here, something inside of me was telling me to calm her down, that the way her eyes were darkening and her scent becoming irresistible, that I could only take another step closer, was dangerous.

"Because there is just this thing that..." Can't tell her that it attracts me to her, "says you are a good person overall." She narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing me, "Take a picture it lasts longer," I murmured, I guess it wasn't low enough, because she looked like she wanted to blush. "Now tell me what you are," I demanded, man, I wanted a cigarette but I had left my last package in the house. She sighed, and said, "A vampire," I stared at her, sure that she must be joking, I mean she was an alchemist for god's sakes. The type of humans that abhorred our kind and strigoi, but then how can you explain the speed and the strength. From that tackle I was sure I was going to have bruises tomorrow.

"Really? Because you look nothing like a Moroi," I said.

"There are other types of vampire out there," she said, "Look can we have this conversation later because I have to get to the school before the curfew." Yep, there is the alchemist coming out, I thought she was lost. "Oh, of course I wouldn't want you to get in trouble, I guess knowing how you are a vampire is less important than getting to school." She looked back at me, not stopping to answer me, "I am glad you understand, Adrian." She needed to get her priorities straight.

**Sorry I know it's short but this chapter was forced as it is, and so I decided to get my creative juices flowing before I posted something more important and longer. Tell me what you thought about this chapter, it depends on your response if I re-write the whole chapter for something better and longer. Be warned it might take me some time. **


End file.
